Dense Idiot Natsu
by KittyAngela
Summary: Lucy was beginning to worry about her bills... How was she going to pay! No money worthy request! Then Mirajane goes in and spices up her life by giving her a request of 100,000,000 reward! But, the only way to receive this amazing request was to make an interesting bet whether or not the pink-headed dragon boy was faking his dense innocence or not… Rated M for a reason!


**_Kitty: Well hellooo there my human masters! Welcome to this adorable little fanfic of LucyxNatsu or better known as Nalu fanfic! I don't own the anime just to clear out things but it's kind of obvious that I don't own it :p This is a Rated M fanfic sooo CHILDREN STAY AWAY... Yeaah that's not going to work XD I'm only 14 so I can't force you whether you want to read or not :3 it's your decision but I WARNED NYA! Hey anyone who's read my first fanfic I am a girl of Harvest Moon: tott I haven't given up on it! I'm just writing at least the same amount of length as the first chapters :3 so it'll take longer then usual. Those who love Nalu fanfics... Enjoy :D Hey btw... can you guys tell me if the cover image shows or not? I drew natsu and Lucy in chibi but it doesn't show... If you see any errors go ahead and advise me :D I'll fix them right away :3 But be nice cuz... I have fragile feelings :'( _**

**_Doggy: Enjoy..._**

**_Kitty: You seem kinda down :( whats wrong?_**

**_Doggy: I feel sick._**

**_Kitty: Why?_**

**_Doggy: CUZ OF YOUR PYCHOTIC ASS HANGING ME UPSIDE DOWN... AGAIN!_**

**_Kitty: Whoopsie nyaan X3 Let me spin you around a bit since your bored :D_**

**_Doggy: *Barf* h...ate...youu.._**

* * *

The day was cold and breezy around the Fairy Tail guild. Spring was coming nearing as the cold slowly went away. Everyone was doing his or her usual routines as always in the guild. Natsu and Gray had left on a mission competing with each other like always. Lucy sat in her usual seat talking to Mira. Gajeel was teasing Levy. Juvia… well you know awaiting Gray to stalk him like the creeper she is. Erza was enjoying a strawberry tart while talking to Lissana about who knows… girl things? The day was passing by smoothly… except for the blond Lucy.

She sighed swinging her dangling legs. The day was nice but, a bit boring. She was bored like hell! Nothing to do… bills to pay… no requests to do… what was she going to do? She groaned placing her cheek and the cool wood of the bar. Natsu would always leave or disappear with Gray leaving her alone. Yeah he was an annoying idiot with no brain but, she enjoyed his company. He would always brighten her mood with that stupid cheerful smile of his. She smiled to herself remembering the pink-headed sunshine smile that he would give her. He was a clueless idiot; at the same time, she liked him that way. He was easy to tease being the clueless person he is. She heaved out another sigh now remembering rent bill she needed to pay.

What was she going to do?

"Why so down today?" Mira asked handing her the cup of coffee.

"I'm so bored! There are no requests on the board that are money worthy… and I'm broke and have to pay the rent," she took a sip of the hot beverage.

Not just bored but lonely as well.

"Well, that sucks," Mira pouted. "What about Natsu? I haven't seen you around him much lately…"

"You know him. He went on a mission with Gray and yelled something about who would beat the monster first. I heard he's going to arrive today," she placed the cup down a bit harshly.

"That doesn't surprise me," she giggled, "why don't you go on a mission with Natsu after he comes back?"

"Like I said, no money worthy requests…" she took another sip of the coffee.

"You sure about that?" she smirked mischievously.

Lucy shivered slightly seeing the smile spread on her face. What was she planning?

"What are talking about? I clearly saw the board a minute ago…"

Mira disappeared under the bar and pulled out a page. Lucy's furrowed her brows and looked at it curiously.

"Here," she handed it to her.

She eyed the mysterious page only to let her jaw drop to the floor. The request was on a small tropical touristic island near the south. It was a famous tourist spot that mostly for the rich but what made her jaw drop was the value of the reward. Why was she hiding this? No, the question was what was she planning? She was definitely planning something.

"100,000,000?! Are you serious?!" she yelled but now loud enough to be heard by the rest.

"Yup," Mira smirked.

She gave her a suspicious look but let it go. She felt joy fill her up seeing the reward. With the reward she won't have to worry about paying the bills and will be entertained being in a tropical island.

"You're kidding me! I could be pay my rent more than ten times with this!" she jumped in joy. "Even better, it's in a tropical island with luxurious hotels!"

"Yup," Mira sighed imagining the feeling being there.

"White smooth sand beaches… crystal clear waters… even hot springs! This is like a dreeaaaaamm!" she squirmed happily in her chair.

"Yup. Ask Natsu to go with you," she smiled.

Her smile dropped and her eyes stared at her unenthusiastically.

"Why him though," she pouted.

There was no doubt that she was planning something. Why did she want her to go with Natsu in specific? She would end up not only kicked out of her apartment for the paying but in debt to the people of the island. Why couldn't he be more careful with his surrounding? If he was so destructive being a human wizard then what would be a dragon? That would mean the end of the world if the dragons ever came back. She blushed slightly seeing that the silver-haired girl wanted her to go with him.

Recently she felt shy around him for some reason. It was weird. She had never felt that way around the flame boy. The pink-headed guy would make her heart skip a few beats whenever he was around. It might be because he was overly clingy with her. She could tell that he still felt horrified when he saw her future-self die in front of them. Even with that, he was causing her stress on her body. He would creep up on her out of nowhere and become clingy with her. She would sometimes let him be since it could still be troubling his thoughts of what happened that day.

She could understand what he felt. The impact of the moment might have been harder on him than anyone else present that day. Watching herself die was horrifying but for Natsu watching someone he cared who was part of Fairy Tail while being able to do nothing she couldn't even imagine the impotent feeling.

"I thought you would like to go with him no?" she as chuckled faking innocence.

She really wanted to roll her eyes. That innocence was obviously fake; everyone could be fooled by it but, her.

"I wouldn't mind going with him but, why specifically Natsu?" she looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing! Why would you think such a thing?" she laughed sheepishly.

"Righhhht… I have my eyes on you Mira," she pointed at her.

"Oh, fine you caught me!" she laughed. "I just wanted to make a bet," she winked causing her to shiver.

"Hmm, I'm listening," she placed her hand on her chin.

She wasn't a fan of bets since she would usually lose. It could relieve a bit of her boredom so hell why not?

"You know how slow Natsu is in love right? I was wondering if you could be able to find out whether it was just and act or he really is dense… How does that sound?" she smirked.

"Natsu is a natural born dense idiot why would you think it's an act?" she said wanting to break her own neck at the thought.

"Who know… just wanted to make a bet! Valentine is approaching quickly… take this with you," she handed her a small black and pink notebook.

She grabbed and examined the strange notebook. She opened it and flipped a few pages. It was pretty much empty and looked more like a journal then a notebook. Every page had a lovey-dovey design that made her a bit uncomfortable.

"What's this?"

"This is a magic notebook. Whatever you write will be written in its twin," she took out another small notebook but red and black.

She took out a pen and scribbled a few words instantly appearing in its twin. Lucy eyed it suspiciously. Where did the silver-haired girl get this.

"You'll stay on the island for a week with Natsu. You'll write out the progress here and I'll see what you wrote."

A week would be nice she would get a tan, enjoy the waters, tropical drinks and sexy bathing suits. Too, bad she would have to spend most of it completing a mission. She looked at the smiling girl who wasn't giving her all the details… Why wasn't she getting to the point?

"Whoa before I say yes to anything what's the bet?"

"Do you think Natsu is a dense idiot and clueless about love or it's an act?"

"Clueless dense idiot," she responded rolling her eyes.

"I bet you 7,000 gems that it's an act," she smirked again mischievously.

"Okay I bet 10,000 gems that he's a clueless that idiot," she smirked back.

"Alright then! Hope you spend a nice Valentine!" she laughed with a twinkle in her eyes.

Oh god.

"Valentine…" she sighed becoming once again bored and depressed.

"What did your spirit run out?"

"Ugh, broken condoms day is closing in… and I'll be all lonely like always,"

"Ah-ha… a weird way to put it… and you won't be alone. Natsu will be there," she smiled in assurance.

"I've been single for I don't know… my _whole_ life. Worse seven years passed and I'm an adult but… with the mind and body of a seventeen year old," she sighed.

"No kidding," Mira agreed. "At least none of us aged! It's more youth."

"True but, if anyone asks my age I need to tell them that I had before the incident happened," she sighed.

"We'll all just have to live on with our lives like we did before it happened."

"Yeah," she sipped the steaming hot beverage. "Waaaiiit, how am _I_ supposed to find out whether if Natsu is acting his clueless denseness?

"Try everything you can. You're pretty. You have the charms to do it. He does show more attraction to you than any other girl in Fairy Tail,"

"That's not true. Everyone knows he like Lissana," she muttered. "Why not make the bet with her?" She sighed, "my charms never work. Natsu ignores them whenever I try them on an enemy then laughs when I fail…"

"Naah, I don't want my little sis dating yet," she hummed happily, "anyway Natsu sees her only as a sister like everyone else here. You know he wouldn't do anything stupid to hurt his own family. Also, how do you know he wasn't pretending not to notice you?" her smirked widened.

"True but, I'm sure Lissana has feeling towards Natsu," she muttered again. "And I don't know ok. Let's leave at that."

"Ok fine… and I assure you that she doesn't. She doesn't have her head in the clouds thinking about boyfriends or anything of such sort," she laughed waving her hand.

"Hmm, whoa why are we taking so much about boyfriends? Are you trying to set me up with Natsu?!" she glared making her back up a bit.

Mira smiled sheepishly waving her hand. So that's what she was planning.

"I doubt Natsu sees me like that. I also won't fall for him either if that's what your planning," her glare deepened.

"Are you so sure about that?" she smiled mischievously again.

"Yes."

"Let's make another bet. I bet 3,000 gems more that you'll fall for him during all the journey. That's if you haven't fallen for him already," she smirked.

"Fine! I bet a day doing anything you want cause I'm not falling so easily!"

"Accepted!" she cheered out and laughed. "The bigger they are and the harder they wall," she giggled poking Lucy's big melons.

"H-hey!"

Lucy glared at her. She liked Natsu but, nothing more… at least that's what she thought. He would make her feel shy but who knows! That could be just a simple attraction or crush. She mentally faced palmed herself thinking of how she was going to do to figure out the guy.

What had she gotten herself into for god's sake? Yes, she was bored as hell and broke but going on a trip with Natsu to a faraway island was weird. It would make it worse with Happy in the way. Whoa wait… how was she supposed to find out if he was a dense idiot?! Was she going to seduce him?... God why her? She was good at making men fall down to her feet but that kind of thing didn't work on Natsu.

Natsu was a dense idiot! He wouldn't even know if a girl was hitting on him. Sure, he was a cute guy with a muscular toned body. He wasn't that tall but his cute face and personality covered the flaw. The salmon color hair was the unnatural aspect but in a way, it suited him. It was pretty original if you asked her.

She shivered from the cold gust of wind that blew into the guild. The door slammed open as two figures walked in. A few flames spewed on the floor and quickly disappeared. Her heart sank when she saw the flame boy idiot burst the door open walking… no more like arguing with the ice boy idiot.

"What the fuck do you mean a _tie_?!" Natsu yelled letting flames out of his mouth, "I clearly killed the monster and won!"

Well, speak of the devil.

"You gay pink-headed fag! I WON! I killed it before you did!"

"I burned it to a crisp!"

"I turned it into ice solid!"

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?!"

"IT ALREADY STARTED!"

Lucy faced palmed herself for real this time. He was definitely a clueless dense idiot and she clearly was going to win a few extra gems. There was no possible way that it was an act. Even Gray was faster than he was. He would reject Juvia constantly and knew she was stalking him because she overly head over heels for him. Who wouldn't see her obvious acts of love? Creepy love.

"COME HERE YOU!"

"I'LL KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!"

She sighed sipping her coffee. What a long boring afternoon. She looked at Natsu who made direct eye contact with her. She blushed and quickly look away. Man, she hated when he would make her feel so giddy with his sudden appearances.

She heard the fight calm down between then as they went separate ways. Please don't come over to the bar…

"Are you going to ask him?"

"I don't feel like doing this bet anymore…"

"Nope. No turning back. A bet is a bet," she waved her finger. "I'll show him the request and see who he would want to go with."

"Obviously not me," she started making imaginary circles on the bar.

"You'll see."

She stretched out her sore muscles and gave a small yawn. He would accept the mission right away but, clearly pick someone else. If he really was making an act he would pick Lissana and make a move on her. She wasn't going to believe that the two didn't share a mutual feelings. If he was a dense idiot as she thought he would pick a male or Gray as competition. She placed her chin on her hand and moved her cup in a circular motion. She saw Mira giggle but she paid no attention to it until she felt something overly warm wrap around her. She could feel hot breath hit her neck making her shiver… just great... why was he suddenly so clingy again.

"Luce! It's so nice seeing you again," Natsu innocently wrapped his arms around her.

Her cheeks heated up when she heard him slightly whisper into her ear.

"Your skin is so cool against mine," he made a cute puppy face and cuddled against her.

"N-Natsu?" she stuttered.

"Hmm?" he hummed as it vibrated on her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked starting to become nervous.

"Huggin ya. What else?" he mumbled happily sniffing her hair.

"G-get off now!" she stuttered again nervously.

"Why? You smell nice," he cuddled further. "I haven't sniffed your scent in a while."

"OFF BEAST BOY! NOW!" she yelled as he immediately let go of her and pouted.

Natsu pouted at her reaction. Why was she so violent today? He only hugged her… a hug wouldn't hurt or anything. It had been a while since he last saw her before he went on the mission. Weird Lucy.

"Luce… your meaaan. I haven't seen you in whilleeeee…"

She could feel her blood boil and her not only in anger but also in embarrassment. Clingy idiot.

"Hey, Natsu. I know you just got back from a mission but would you like to take another one?" Mirajane asked handing him the same request.

"100,000,000 gems?! Awesome! Who would decline this?" he smiled letting flames out through his teeth

"Yeah but, you have to pick a partner. It requested two people," she smirked glancing at a nervous Lucy.

He thought for a moment and put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled in the most carefree way possible. Why wouldn't he pick Lucy? Everyone seemed busy and he hadn't gone on any missions with her since who knows.

"Lucy of course!" he shouted wrapping gently an arm around her neck.

Lucy face from a simple blush went to burning red. Why was he so touchy now? He wasn't like that back then.

"Ok… but get off me," she pulled away.

"Meanie," he pouted again.

She looked away and cursed at Mira who probably was jumping in joy and fangirling over the simple acts of idiotic Natsu. She shoved the small notebook into her purse and got up and was pulled nearly dragged out of the guild. Mira giggled and waved good-bye. Damn you.

"Bye guys!" he waved at everyone.

"You're leaving again?" Erza asked watching them walk out.

"Yeah! I got an awesome mission with Lucy! See ya in two week!" he waved while Erza raised a brow.

Lucy sighed waving a bye to everyone and glared at Mira who still wore that smirk. She was so going to take that smirk off her.

Natsu happily marched forward and took out the page.

"Here read the direction and what we have to do for the mission," he handed her the page.

He continued to hold her hand. He was an idiot so he probably wouldn't know what holding hands meant. She didn't mind and read the page.

"It says… 100,000,000 gems for capturing the thief of the island. Just for a thief wow. The island is not far away from here we simply have to go to the dock and take a ferry going directly over there. All the expenses will be paid by the owner of the island but only if we manage to capture him."

"Of course we'll capture him!" he marched on happily yanking her along.

"The name of the island isss… Honey Moon Heart Drop…"

She stared at the ironic name. Honey Moon Heart Drop? What kind of name was that? Unless it was an island for couples or something.

She sighed feeling the long journey before her. She looked around and felt something missing. A certain annoying someone was missing. Where was that annoying blue cat?

"Where's Happy?"

"Hm? I left with Mira. He said something about doing something with Charlie," he chirped closing the distance between them.

"That's weird he usually would prefer coming with you then going with Charlie… Then again, he does have a huge crush on her," she giggled remembering his failed attempts to woo the white kitten.

She then realized it was part of Mira's full proof plan. Damn she was good.

"No kidding," he pulled her closer.

They first picked up some equipment and spare clothing for the trip. They only had to go to her apartment since her already had most of his stuff there. He would now and then mumble something and separate himself from her. He would give a sad hurt look and go right back to being his clingy-self. It was very quick it wouldn't be a good thing to wait till the next fairy came.

Okay, this was awkward and weird…okay this time he was being overly clingy. It seriously wasn't like him. She pulled away slightly only for him to walk closer to her. She wanted to question him about it but, it wouldn't be right. It would only bring and awkward silence between them. They quietly walked to the dock. It seriously creeped her out how quiet he was. Boy did she miss the annoying blue cat. At least Happy would get rid of the silence and replace it with fun moments filled with laughter. This was going to be a long trip filled with headaches.

Natsu gave a sad smile but went unnoticed. It saddened him that she didn't like him being close to her. He would understand that she might feel uncomfortable him being so close but why couldn't she just tell him? Was it that she didn't like his company? He looked to the ground and glanced at her. If only she could see how he felt with her…

Back in the bar, Mira happily cleaned the cups and the cup glasses.

"I'm going to win me an easy 7,000 gems," she giggled to herself.

Natsu was a dumb dolt but he pretty clever when he tried. She laughed awaiting the new entry in the journal. Not only was she going to win herself money but a new couple to the guild. It was impossible between Juvia and Gray. No matter what she tried, the two wouldn't become a couple. Gray wasn't that dense as Natsu but he sure was slow accepting the poor girls feelings. Gajeel and Levy were slowly sorting it out on their own. They made such a cute couple but not cuter then Natsu and Lucy. If the two ever have children, they should combine their names and name a girl Luna. How adorable. Oh how lovely… little brats running around her bar… she wished they would get together sooner. She was fangirling in her own little world.

Meanwhile Natsu board the ferry only fall to his knees from motion sickness. Sighed knowing this was going to happen to him and helped him find somewhere to rest. They sat on a bench that was on the deck. The ocean wind blew as the ferry started leaving the dock. Natsu looked upset and pain as the boat swayed with the rhythm of the waves.

She really disliked that look. It also pained her whenever he looked in pain.

"Luccyyyyy!" he groaned, "I feel sick…"

"I know Natsu… we'll be there by morning," she patted his back.

"Luce… could I lay down my head on your lap?" he asked innocently and groaned holding his stomach.

"…"

"Luccccccccyyyyyyyy!..."

"Fine… but let's go to the our assigned room. You can lay on the bed."

She helped him up and down the stairs. She marveled the luxurious ferry. It even had a restaurant inside. She watched many people walk by. She smiled seeing a cute couple hold hands while watching the ocean. She looked next to the couple and saw another couple feeding each other… Right next to that couple was…another couple….

She looked around and panicked. Why were only couples on board?! Natsu groaned as he almost dragged himself to the room. She then remembered the name of the island… Honey Moon Heart Drop… She looked at the map given to her about the island and it had a heart shaped form.

Couples everywhere, heart-shaped island, ironic name for the heart-shaped island… this was obviously a vacation spot for couples! She had come with Valentine near the corner with Natsu as her partner! WHY HER?! Damn that Mira was seriously good.

She opened the room and helped Natsu onto the bed. She let down her things onto a table that was available. She looked around looking for the other bed… where was the other bed? She opened the door to a small and decorated living room but no bed. She opened the door to the bathroom and nothing.

She looked at the bed that Natsu laid on. She was so going to kill Mira for this.

"Lucy… it huuurtss…" he groaned once more.

She walked over to him and wiped the sweat of his forehead with a small towel. She sighed sitting beside him. Well, it wasn't like she had never been in the same bed as him. He would often sneak into her house and crawl into her bed so this wasn't so different.

He got up and with a bit of his last of his strength, he laid his head on her lap. He could feel his head spin and his stomach flip. He hated this feeling. Why did they have to go on a boat? He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist causing her to squeak. He smiled almost giggled at her reaction. He held it in. If she heard him laugh, she would throw him onto the floor. He could feel her hesitate to touch him. She was so cute when she was shy. He felt the nausea slowly fade as her fingers stroke his hair. He inhaled her sweet scent that he loved.

"Natsu…" she whispered as she felt his soft hair. She smiled sighing, this idiot she couldn't help liking him.


End file.
